In modern databases and related applications, a dataset can be comprised of hundreds, thousands, even millions of rows. A query of the dataset can be comprised of one or more query conditions. The dataset columns associated with the one or more query conditions are scanned to find one or more rows that satisfy the one or more query conditions. This process can require significant amounts of computer processing unit (CPU) resources and consume high amounts of electricity when the amount of data queries to be processed is large. The amount of time to perform a query can increase significantly when multiple queries of the dataset are performed. As a result, users can be frustrated and impatient because the query is too slow. Additional CPUs can be added to reduce the amount of time to perform a dataset query, but adding additional CPUs increases the costs of maintaining the dataset. It would be useful to reduce the CPU costs while also reducing the amount of time to perform a dataset query.